marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Mister Dark
Summary Mister Dark is a primary antagonist in the second grand arc of the comic series Fables. He is a Great Power, an embodiment of primal forces of the universe - in his case, all that is dark and malign. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' At least '''5-B, possibly far higher Name: Mister Dark, The Dark Man, Dark One, The Baleful Strider in the Night, Dullahan Origin: Fables (Published by DC Comics /Vertigo Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely several hundred years at least. Classification: Great Power, "every dark thing in the dread of night" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2. Mister Dark is the embodiment of all that is dark and evil, "the darkness that can never be entirely eliminated from any world"), Immortality (Types 1, 4, 6 and 8. As a fundamental force of existence, creation will not allow his loss, and even if killed his dark spirit simply manifests in a new host), likely Pain Manipulation (scaling to his reincarnation Leigh Douglas, who was able to inflict Bigby with pain), Enhanced Senses (Detected a Fable bird from far below it, sensed the North Wind through his invisibility. A wizard who likely scales far below Mister Dark was capable of sensing that there was not a single atom left of Bigby Wolf), likely Extrasensory Perception (can likely see patterns of magic and spells, scaling to Leigh Douglas, who was became his reincarnation, and to the North Wind, another Great Power who could perceive the mystical energies surrounding Rose Red), Nigh-Omnipresence (his true nature is the darkness in every universe throughout Fables, the North Wind - another Great Power - was present in every snowflake and every gust of wind in every world), possibly Duplication(scaling to the North Wind, who was capable of manifesting multiple - possibly infinite - bodies in different locations), Resistance Negation (Can use his victim's fear as a conduit for his spells to bypass any defenses they have), likely Soul Manipulation (his darkness was described as touching everyone's souls, likely similar to the North Wind who's wind "chills body and soul"), Dimensional Travel and Teleportation (Rode his horse between worlds, likely has the powers of the Witching Cloak which allows its wielder to teleport between worlds), Power Nullification (Used an Unravelling spell that nullified the powers of the Witching Cloak and the majority of spells within Fabletown, the effects of which included mind manipulation, sealing, statistics amplification or telekinesis, and spatial manipulation, and were created by extremely powerful and skilled spellcasters. Can likely block and deceive Clairvoyance, as Leigh Douglas - who learnt from him and became his reincarnation - was able to block and give a false reading to witches' tracking and detection spells), Darkness Manipulation (His presence alone brings darkness, plunging New York into eternal night and darkening Haven's borders), Summoning (Can summon sentient shadows to attack his victims, can summon his horse), Necromancy (Can summon "Witherlings", corpses of those who have died, using their teeth), Mind Manipulation (Can control minds, his arrival on earth awakened the inherent evil within all people, lessening self-control and increasing anger. Made a police officer admit he was sleeping with his partner's wife, which resulted in the partner shooting the officer and then himself. His presence makes people give into their darker impulses), Perception Manipulation (Made a massive castle in the middle of New York not be noticed by any mundane people), Transformation (Can change his horse into a car), BFR (Can trap people in his Bag of Endless Nightmares and Infinite Screams), Shapeshifting (Scaling to the Witching Cloak, which allows its user to shapeshift into other animals and people. Can alter his shape to transform his hands into large blades or himself into a snakelike monster), Invisibility (Scaling to the Witching Cloak, which allows its wielder to turn invisible), Paralysis (Passively froze the two treasure hunters who released him), Matter Manipulation (Passively caused the two treasure hunters who released him to decay to skeletons. Decayed Kay with a touch. Decayed a bird flying overhead with a gesture. Likely scales to the Witching Well that completely destroys that which falls in it, leaving behind only ghosts. His reincarnation Leigh Douglas caused Bellflower's knife to disintegrate with a bolt of black energy), Absorption (Scaling to the Witching Well which devours that which falls in it), limited Resistance to Sealing (Even while sealed, his darkness still seeped out and his power still influenced every world. Broke free of his gold containment statue), Resistance to Fear Manipulation (He is fear, and is immune to himself), and therefore likely Resistance to Darkness Manipulation, certain forms of Empathic Manipulation, and Decay Attack Potency:''' At least '''Planet level, possibly far higher (Stated that the battle between him and the North Wind would "crumble this frail world in its wake". The North Wind is able to fight Djinn, who are able to destroy entire planets. Mistral, the North Wind's attendant, stated that entire worlds could live or die based on who became the next North Wind. The next North Wind stated that they commanded "infinite storms") Speed:''' At least '''Subsonic (Fought with the North Wind, who should be equal or superior to his son Bigby Wolf), possibly far higher (scaling to the North Wind's and their successor, who perceives the "accumulated moments" of every snowflake falling, every northern breeze, and every storm throughout the multiverse, experiencing "ages" that "come and go in a wink"), his "dark spirit" is Nigh-Omnipresent (he is the darkness and evil in all worlds throughout the Fables multiverse) Lifting Strength:''' At least '''Superhuman (Lifted a large stone chest lid with one hand, capable of holding a sack full of adult humans with one hand when in giant form) Striking Strength:''' '''Planet Class Durability:''' '''Planet level (Fought with Bellflower, could have fought with the North Wind who could fight Djinn. Incapable of killing himself except through his Vault of Primal Darkness) Stamina:''' High. Stated that fatigue was alien to him and battled Bellflower for several hours straight. Range:' Multiversal (Was able to cast a unravelling spell that reached "countless worlds distant") '''Standard Equipment:' Bag of Endless Nightmares and Infinite Screams, The Vault of Primal Darkness Intelligence:''' Quite high. Manipulative, but can be somewhat overconfident. '''Weaknesses: Can be entrapped by being completely encased in gold (Albeit he broke free several hours later).